A-1: Poltergust 5000
The mission '"A-1: Poltergust 5000" '''is the first mission taking place in the Gloomy Manor. In this mission, Luigi is tasked with finding the new Poltergust 5000, and the Strobulb. Then he learns how to defeat the ghosts of Evershade Valley so he can start restoring the Dark Moon back to the way it was. inside the Garage]] ''For the location of the Boo, go here. For the gem locations, go here. Mission Blurb "If we're going to restore the Dark Moon, we'll need to get you properly equipped. I've got just the device for the job, but I left it in the Gloomy Manor! Mind fetching it for me, sonny?" - E. Gadd Starting Dialogue "What're ya scared of, sonny? It's just a few harmless ghosts. Well...a few hundred ghosts. And they're not exactly harmless. But looky here- With my brains and your...ah...your... Hmm. We're in a bit of a pickle here aren't we? Well, the only way out of this mess is to restore the Dark Moon. Which means you're going to need some ghost-hunting gear, son! But wouldn't you know it - I left my new Poltergust 5000 somewhere inside the Gloomy Manor. So now that I've cleared that blasted fog from around the place, I'm sending you in after it!" "Look familiar? This customized DS has an interactive map of the Gloomy Manor on it. It'll also allow me to communicate with you while you're exploring." "And it's mighty dark in there, so you'll want this flashlight. OK, youngster. Let's test the DS! "All righty. Now check your map - I'm marking an important location there. That's the Garage. I think that's where I left the Poltergust 5000. You ready, son? I'll zap you to the Gloomy Manor with my new and largely untested Pixelator! Let's hope all of the pixels make it this time. Heh heh... Hold on to your mustache!" New Ghosts *Greenie Mission Goals Overall Goal *Find the Poltergust 5000 in the Garage, and capture some ghosts for E.Gadd. Other Goals *Search the Garage. *Find the missing Strobulb *Capture any nearby ghosts. Story When Luigi is first Pixelated into the Front Yard, he will walk along a path to the Gloomy Manor. After exploring a bit, he'll find a broken window that looks into the Garage, his destination. He'll see two Greenies playing around, and take away the Strobulb from the Poltergust 5000 that's in the car. After that, Luigi will try to open the door to the Gloomy Manor, or he already has tried to no avail. Either way, a mouse will come out of the mouse hole to the right with a key. After being scared by the mouse, Luigi will have to chase it to get the key to the Entrance. He can then access the Garage. After getting the Poltergust 5000 from the car within, he'll accidentally bump into the car, knocking down some dirt confront of the door. E. Gadd then calls saying: "Ah, you've found it! Good work, Luigi. That there is the new-and-improved Poltergust 5000. It's simple to use: just press 'R' to vacuum. Before you go hunting ghosts, why don't test it out on some of the junk in that room? Go on! Give 'er a whirl!" Next Luigi must find a key in a treasure chest in the top-left corner of the room, by pulling off a sheet and opening it. He can then go out by cleaning up the dirt in the way, and go to the Mudroom. There he can get a key that sits on top of the fan on the ceiling, by vacuuming the fan until the key falls off. Luigi can then use one key to enter the Guard Hall. There, he'll see the two Greenies playing with the Strobulb. After trying to place the blame on each other, they'll run off. Luigi must run through the Guard Hall to avoid being hurt by the Possessed Armors' swords. He'll then use his last key to enter the Foyer. He'll see the Greenies pointing to their hiding place for the Strobulb, and after noticing that Luigi is right in front of them, they'll run off into the Coatroom. Luigi must run up to the second floor and spin the wheel on the chandelier to lower it down to the first floor. He then must run down and grab the Strobulb before it goes back up. After getting the Strobulb, E. Gadd calls saying: "Woah there, feller! Don't go flashing yourself with that! The Strobulb isn't a toy - it's a powerful tool! For one thing, it can activate any of my inventions that feature green circular panels. And it's mighty easy to use: just aim and press 'A' to flash. Try it on the nearby door!" After opening the way to the Coatroom, E. Gadd calls again with: "That's the ticket, sonny! But there's more: The Strobulb allows you to stun ghosts by flashing them. Only then can they be captured. Got that? Now go give those paranormal dust bunnies what for!" In the Coatroom, Luigi must access the other side by inspecting the toilet. After getting slammed into the sink and getting sprayed with water, he must suck up the curtains covering up the bathtub. The Greenie will then fail an attempt to escape, and go to the other side of the Coatroom. When trying to leave the Coatroom, the Greenie will scare Luigi and prevent him from escaping. Luigi must capture the Greenies and head out to the Foyer. After clearing the room of Greenies, he'll get one last call from E. Gadd, who says: "That's the spirit, Luigi! Literally! Ho ho! Oho! Hooo... Just like old times, eh, feller? All right, that's enough for now. I'll bring you back to the Bunker." Luigi then finishes the mission. After Mission Dialogue "You made it back! And with all of your pixels to boot! Good work, sonny. We might just make it out of this mess. Let's see what you sucked up with the Poltergust 5000." "Incredible! I'll start studying these ghosts posthaste. Eh? wondering where that pipe goes? All the stuff you collect goes down to a super-safe Vault down below. It's a good idea to visit often to check your progress and see the results of my studies. I've got ghosts descriptions, hints... even each ghost's spectral mass! Knowledge is power after all! OK, I'll scan the Gloomy Manor in search of paranormal signals. I reckon the ghost that took the other Dark Moon piece is hiding in there." Trivia *It is not called, Poltergust 4000 because it is one of the cars for Luigi in Mario Kart DS. Videos Category:Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Gloomy Manor Category:Gloomy Manor Missions